


How the Sea Fell In Love

by thunderwear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dragons, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), blade of marmora are dragon riders, lance is from the sea, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwear/pseuds/thunderwear
Summary: Lance was born of the sea, raised as a prince and loved by his people. Keith was an outcast, abandoned by his family and raised by dragon riders. They never should have met one another, much less fallen in love.





	1. The Queen and the Sea

_Once upon a time there was a land by the sea that was the envy of every king. It was a beautiful land where the sun shined warmly and the crops grew tall and plentiful and the sea was always calm and welcoming._

_A peaceful people lived there in a great city ruled by no king gathering crops and fishing from the sea and building their families. They had neither armies to protect them nor warriors to fight for them and yet that great city never fell._

_Many kings tried to conquer it, but every time an army invaded, seeking its conquest, the sea would become angry-raging with waves that touched the sky and crashed onto the armies and kings below. Only once the invaders had been driven from the land or crushed beneath the waves did the sea calm its thunderous waves to once again lap gently against the shore._

_There was a legend from the land that one day a great warrior would come and the sea would choose them to be the ruler of its people. Kings came and went trying to conquer this land and wear its crown, but it always remained just out of their grasp._

_Until one day a great Queen rose in power. She was a terror among the kingdoms, tall and unyielding, regal and glorious. She fought battle after battle, war after war, kingdom after kingdom, and she was victorious in all._

_Then the day came when this mighty queen heard tell of this land by the sea and, like many before her, its conquest consumed her._

_She left behind all the kingdoms she had conquered and led her army towards that land._

_The journey was long and arduous and many were lost along the way but finally the queen was standing on a hill overlooking that great city and the sea._

_The queen sent two soldiers into the city to spy upon the people and report back their strengths. One soldier was one of the queen's mightiest warriors, unmatched in battle and worn from fighting many years. The other was one of the queen's most trusted soldiers, clever and always honest._

_She waited impatiently as they went and listened to the sound of the waves and even more she coveted the land._

_As the sun rose the next day, the soldiers returned from their task in the city._

_The first, the mighty warrior, bowed deeply and said, "My queen, the people of this land are weak. We will conquer them as easily as a plow conquers a flower in its path."_

_The queen could taste the victory on her tongue._

_Then the second soldier, the trustworthy warrior spoke, "The people are indeed defenseless, but there are tales of this land; horrible legends of the sea protecting its people. We should be wary."_

_The first soldier laughed. "My queen, you fear no power on this earth and yet this one dares to tell you to fear the sea that knows not how to protect."_

_But the queen was as wise as she was mighty and she trusted her warrior. "I will go down to the town myself and then decide the best course of action," she said._

_And so she shed her armor and her lavish cloak and donned a simple dress and made her way down to the city._

_When she arrived, she stood at the opened, unguarded gate of the city and again felt a surge of triumph rush through her at how easily her and her warriors could take this city._

_But, as she walked through the streets, and saw the people happy and lively going about their business she felt a kind of longing. This city and these people made her feel like she was home._

_The air was full of pleasant conversation and the laughter of children and the sounds of the waves and she felt a sudden ache to her bones for this place. She was so overcome by emotion that tears sprang to her eyes and she had to take a moment to catch her breath._

_She felt a sudden conviction in her heart that she could not conquer this land. So she took moment to gather her thoughts and then she left to return to her camp._

_Once there, she called her troops together and announced that they were not going to lay siege to the city and that they were to return to the lands that the had already conquered._

_Some of the soldiers followed the queen without question while others, led by that first mighty warrior, began to plot behind the queen's back and made plans to go themselves without the queen and take the city._

_When the queen caught wind of this mutiny she was enraged and tried to call the soldiers off but they were filled with the emotions of the crowd and so they set off for the city sitting peacefully below._

_The queen furiously urged her other soldiers still loyal to her to stay by her side and protect the city. They agreed and so they pursued the others._

_They met in the streets of the city and the sounds of screaming and the clashing of metal and the raging of the sea filled the air._

_It was a terrible battle, seasoned warriors fighting and killing each other._

_The queen herself was fighting viciously, a primal urge in her screaming at her to protect this city. In the midst of her fighting she took a moment to glance down at the sea and what she saw stole her breath from her lungs._

_The sea was rising._

_The waves were twisting and curling and reaching closer and closer to the chaos in the streets._

_The queen felt a jolt of fear in her heart, but she continued to fight._

_As the battle raged on, the other soldiers began to notice the rising of the sea and frightened shouts began to fill the air. Warriors began running, trying to escape the approaching waters, while others ignored it in favor of continuing their fighting._

_The queen herself turned to look upon the approaching waters and stood her ground as she watched the waves crash over the streets and swallow up the soldiers in its path._

_As the waves approached her she closed her eyes and dropped her sword._

_She flinched when she felt the water crash against her ankles and she took a deep breath against the wave she knew was coming._

_Except nothing else came._

_The water rose no higher than her ankles and so the queen peeked her eyes open and was amazed to find herself in a well made from the water. Surrounding her like walls were the waves, spinning around her but never falling._

_The queen could do nothing but laugh as she looked around at the swirling waters. She was terrified and in awe and yet she laughed. She laughed like she hadn't laughed since she was a child._

_Then, as she stood laughing, the waters began to recede. The waves raced back to where they had come from and almost as quickly as she could take a breath the sea was back in its place lapping gently at the shore as if nothing had happened._

_The queen looked around to find that the only damage done was the damage that had come about from the fighting. The sea had left the city untouched. Standing in the streets among the unfazed citizens was the queen's loyal soldiers standing, confused until they saw the queen and made their way to her._

_No one spoke._

_They were in awe of what had just happened. Everyone had heard one form of the story but seeing it happen was so much more powerful._

_They stood in awed silence until an old woman dressed in elaborate beads and flowers approached the warriors until she came to the queen. The queen met the woman's eyes and stood up tall as she looked her over. Then, without warning, the woman dropped to her knees and bowed before the queen._

_There was a beat of silence and then whispers and murmuring broke out between the citizens standing in the streets._

_Then the woman slowly stood to her feet and spoke in a language the queen didn't understand. Then she motioned for the queen to follow her and led her through the streets of the city._

_They passed building after building, weaving through the labyrinth of streets until they came to an open market with a large temple in the middle. The temple had tall columns all around it and a great pool of water before the entrance._

_The old woman didn't leave the queen any time to gawk, she just ushered her up the stairs to two great doors where two young people stood dressed in the same elaborate clothing as the woman who barked an order at them in her language._

_They stared with wide eyes at the queen as one of them fumbled with a large conch shell before bringing it to their lips and blowing a long sustained note._

_Then the woman led the queen thought the doors. Into a large room, no less elaborate than the outside. There was a large fountain in the center flowing with water and billowing fabric along the walls, shimmering in the blues and greens of the sea._

_The woman led the queen to the farthest wall of the temple to a series of pictures with inscriptions she couldn't read before disappearing into a separate room._

_Although the queen couldn't read the inscriptions, she understood enough from the pictures to set loose a fluttering in her stomach._

_It was a prophecy, or perhaps a history. The pictures showed the story of a warrior protecting the city from an invading force. This warrior fought alongside the sea to fend off the invaders and in the end, the warrior stood in triumph at the sea with a crown upon their head._

_This queen who had ruled many lands and had worn many crowns was almost giddy at the prospect of receiving this crown._

_She had to school the smile off of her face as the woman returned with a simple gold circlet in her hands. The queen made as if to kneel down but the old woman shook her head and again led her to the doors._

_Once they were outside again, the queen was astonished to find a large crowd filling the marketplace from one end to the other. Standing in a group among the citizens were the loyal soldiers who brightened upon seeing their queen safe._

_Suddenly, there was another loud blast from the conch shell and the crowd instantly quieted._

_The old woman raised the crown and started speaking loudly in he language for several minutes, her speech interspersed by joyous shouts from the citizens. Then she turned to the queen and nodded once to her._

_The queen, still overcome by all that was happening, dropped to her knees without a second thought._

_One the queen was on her knees, the old woman placed the circlet on her head before bowing lie before to her knees to the newly crowned queen._

_Then she and the queen both stood and the crowd erupted into joyous shouts, both from the citizens and the loyal soldiers._

_The queen called the land Altea and she ruled it with the sea._

-0-

"The End."

King Alfor closed the storybook and leaned down to press his lips to his daughter's forehead where she lay snuggled under her covers. "Goodnight my little princess," he said as he stood to leave the room.

"Father?" Came a small voice.

He turned around and asked with a soft smile, "Yes, Allura?"

Allura sat up in her bed and looked at her father with wide sad eyes. "Was Mommy a great queen like the first queen of Altea?" She asked quietly.

Alfor's chest tightened. "Your mother was the strongest queen I've ever met," He said with a sad smile.

Allura nodded thoughtfully before looking down at her hands fidgeting in her lap. "Do you think I will be a great queen like that?" She asked even more timidly.

Alfor looked at her for a moment, fidgeting like she thought the answer would be no. He lifted her chin so that her eyes met his again and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "My beautiful daughter," he said as sincerely as he could, "I think you have the ability to be the greatest queen this land has ever seen."

She gave a bashful smile and said, "Thank you, Father," before settling back into bed again and snuggling under the covers. " I love you."

"I love you too, Princess," he said before he rose and headed to the door, blowing out the lantern that was by the door before leaving the room.

Once he shut the door behind him, he leaned a steadying hand against the wall and took a shaky breath before collecting himself and then heading to his own room to ready for bed.

As he walked through the dark halls, his mind wandered.

They wandered to thoughts of his daughter and how she was still hurting so much from the death of her mother. He didn't know how he was going to raise Allura without his wife.

He still felt the pain of her death himself as if she had just passed. He thought of how their newborn son had followed his mother to death only minutes after her. He thought about how he was scared and angry and so so sad.

As Alfor's thoughts had wandered, his feet had as well and when he finally began paying attention to where he was, he realized he had walked all the way out of the palace and down towards the sea.

As he watched the waves lap at the shore in the moonlight, he suddenly dropped to his knees an buried his face in his hands and began to weep.

He wept for his beautiful loving wife, lost while she had so much life left to live and for his son who never really had the chance to live.

He wept for his daughter who lost her mother and for his kingdom who lost its queen.

He wept for himself who needed to stay strong for his daughter and his kingdom in the wake of this tragedy.

Alfor just wept.

As he cried, suddenly he heard a faint noise on the wind that wasn't typical of the ocean sounds.

He lifted his head and tried to find the source of the noise when he heard it again-a sharp cry over the sound of the waves-and he shot to his feet and looked all along the sand for the source of the cry.

Again, over the sound of the waves, the cry filled the air and this time Alfor recognized the sound as the cry of a baby and so he began frantically searching along the shore trying to find the child.

As the cries continued and Alfor found no sign of any child on the beach, he was beginning to think it was all in his own head when he turned his gaze to the sea and saw something floating on the waves.

As it got closer the cries got louder and Alfor began to be able to see the chubby limbs of a baby swinging around.

He stumbled in a daze to the edge of the water and arrived at the same time as the screaming baby was washed up onto the sand.

Alfor knelt down and picked up the squirming child and cradled him to his chest. Instantly the child stopped screaming and opened his eyes wide. Alfor felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw the child's eyes: blue, the exact shade of the sea shining in the sun.

He looked up at the sea, lapping calmly at the shore and he knew in his heart that this child was a gift.

"Thank you," he whispered as the sea continued the same motions.

Alfor looked back down at the child, who was staring with his wide blue eyes, and then turned and walked back to the castle.


	2. As the Tide Comes In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was perfect for Lance growing up in the palace until it all falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference Allura is 4 years older than Lance. At the beginning of this chapter Lance is 4 and Allura is 8 and at the end Lance is almost 18 and Allura is 22.

"Father!" Came Allura's sharp cry over the sound of the waves.

King Alfor let out a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, Allura?" he called, not looking up from his book. He could tell by the tone of her voce that it wasn't serious.

"This is serious, Father!" she shouted from where she stood.

Alfor rolled his eyes and then looked up to where his children had been making a castle in the sand. Now he saw that Allura was standing furious and dripping wet beside a mostly destroyed sandcastle that Lance was trying his best to hide behind.

"Oh boy," he muttered before laying his book aside and sitting up. "What happened?"

Allura wrinkled her nose and said, "Lance made water splash all over me and our castle!"

Lance peeked his head out form where he was hiding. "It was an accident, I promise," he said before ducking back down.

"Lance," Alfor said, "come out here and tell me exactly what-"

"No it was not!" Allura interrupted. "You know you have to concentrate!"

"What?" Alfor hadn't heard that one before. "Concentrate on what?"

They both ignored him and Lance stood up from his hiding spot. "I wasn't trying to get you!" he said defensively. "I just wanted to get the sand wet so that we didn't have to keep getting water."

Alfor stood and walker over to the two. "Both of you stop," he said. "Explain exactly what happened."

Of course they both started talking loudly over each other at the same time.

Alfor shushed them both and said, "Allura, tell your side first, please."

Allura straightened her back and uncross her arms before sending a quick glare at her brother. "I was just minding my own business playing in the sand," she said, "when Lance just made water splash all over me for no reason."

"I told you I didn't mean to!" Lance shouted.

Alfor held his hand up. "Please wait your turn to speak, Lance," he said before turning back to Allura. "Now, what do you mean 'he made the water splash all over you'? You have the bucket and it is still full of water."

Allura let out an annoyed huff. "No Father," she said like he was being extremely silly, "he made the water splash me." As she spoke she made elaborate hand motions toward the water and then over to herself.

Alfor was still confused. "No, but how did he get the water to you?"

Lance looked at him skeptically and Allura just rolled her eyes. "You know how," she said.

"I am afraid I do not know how," he said, "please explain."

Allura just looked at him like we was stupid.

"Father, I moved the water," Lance said in a timid voice. "You've seen me do it."

Alfor focused his attention down to his son. "I don't think I have seen you do it," he said. "Would you mind showing me?"

Lance nodded vigorously before he lifted his hands in the direction of the water and then swiftly swung them in the direction of his father.

For a beat nothing happened and Alfor opened his mouth to speak when a wave of water crashes into his side and nearly knocked him off of his feet.

Alfor stood stock still just staring at his son as the water dripped off of him.

Lance's eyes were wide and his little hands were clasped over his mouth. "Sorry, Father," he said, "I didn't mean to do it that much."

Alfor just continued to stare until Allura broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Did you really not know, Father?" she asked sounding too pleased for her own good. "He was been able to do that since he was a baby."

Alfor blinked at her. "He has been able to do _that_ ," he asked incredulously, "since he was a baby?"

This time both the children giggled at their father's expense.

"No, Father, not that exactly," Allura said, "but he has been able to move water."

"Yeah!" Lance shouted excitedly.

Alfor was feeling more and more foolish. "But what-how-?" He stopped and took a deep breath, his mind still racing. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then knelt down and pulled his son into his arms. "You are very special boy and I love you very much."

Lance threw his arms around his father's neck and burrowed his nose into his shoulder. "I love you too, Father."

As they embraced, Alfor looked up and saw Allura standing awkwardly to the side and said, "Come on Allura, you are special too and we both love you."

Allura rolled her eyes but join in on the hug anyway.

When they broke apart, Alfor stood up. "Now, if there are no more shocking revelations, I am going to go back to my book," he said. "Lance, no more splashing." He turned to Allura. "Allura, remember your brother is still little and so he doesn't have perfect control over himself yet."

They both nodded and then went back and started trying to salvage their soggy castle.

Alfor knew he would need to address what Lance could do eventually, but that was for another day when he wasn't reading such a good book.

-0-

For the most part life was good for Alfor and his family. Sure there were some mishaps here and there, but that is to be expected for any family.

Alfor governed his kingdom justly and graciously and it flourished under his leadership.

Allura grew strong and beautiful into someone who would be a wise and great queen.

Lance grew to be a kind prince beloved by his people. He was lighthearted and always happy and he had an understandable love for the sea.

His ability to control the waters only matured with him. He could direct the waters to and fro on his command for the sea had not only gifted the king with a son but it also granted his son with its power.

The sea no longer protected the land from invaders, but Lance in is place became the one to control the waves. This made kingdoms far and near jealous for his power.

More and more kingdoms craved not only the conquest of the kingdom, but also to have the prince and his power.

But the kingdom was strong under King Alfor and each time invaders came seeking the power of the sea they were driven away by the might of the king and his men and by the fury of Lance and the sea.

This continued until one dreadful day.

-0-

"Father!" came Allura's cry throughout the halls of the castle. "Father, Lance is being a pest again!"

Alfor braced himself as his children came barreling into the room, Lance hot on Allura's heels.

"She is exaggerating, Father. I was only teasing," Lance said innocently, but the sly grin on his face told a different story.

They stopped and stood right in front of their father's desk, both out of breath with Allura glaring at Lance and Lance grinning back at her.

Alfor looked up from his work and glanced between the two. "Allura, you know the procedure, you first," he said. "What did Lance do this time?"

Lance let out an indignant noise but the King gave him a look that kept him quiet.

Alfor turned his attention back to his daughter who was flushed a deep red still glaring at Lance.

Well," she stared, "we were discussing Lance's party when he insinuated that-"

Lance interrupted. "No I did not insinuate. I said directly."

Allura glared harder at Lance before turning back to her father. "Fine," she said, "he told me that I should bring, er-" She paused for a second and her flush deepened. "He had the nerve to say that I would be accompanied by my guard to the party."

Alfor looked at her confused. "You will be," he said. "He is to remain by your side no matter what."

Allura huffed, clearly embarrassed. "No, Father, romantically."

Lance was clearly delighting in his sister's embarrassment, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Alfor was still confused. "And this is bad because...?"

"It is bad because it is improper," she said. "I am going to be Queen, I shouldn't marry a commoner."

Alfor looked at her sharply. "Who told you that?" he asked concerned. "We have no such laws. You are permitted to marry whomever you wish. There only needs to be one person of noble blood on the throne and that is you."

"I know the laws, Father," Allura said, "but I think a noble like me should marry another noble."

Alfor's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Allura before he glanced at his son. "Lance, please leave us," he said. "I think your sister and I need to have a talk."

"Yes, Father," Lance said before he turned and walked from the room. As he was leaving he whispered to Allura, "Someone's in trouble," before he walked quickly out of the room before Allura could retaliate.

After he shut the door behind himself, he made his way through the halls in the direction of the sea.

On his way, he ran into the cook's assistant who just so happened to be his best friend.

"Hunk," he said in surprise, "how are you today?"

Hunk smiled a tired smile. "I'm fine, but Sal has been running me ragged today in preparation for your feast tonight."

"Sorry," Lance said with a sheepish smile.

Hunk gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It's not a big deal, it's just that I have to do almost everything," he said. "I don't know how anything got cooked in this castle before I got here."

Lance let out a small laugh. "It wasn't pretty, let me tell you that. Father is just too nice to fire the old man," he said. "But don't worry, one day you will be head chef around here."

"That will be the day," Hunk said with a dreamy sigh. "Well, I need to get back to slaving away for you. Happy Birthday!"

Lance rolled his eyes. "My Birthday isn't until tomorrow, Father just likes to celebrate the day before," he said, "but thanks! See you later."

Lance turned to leave with one last wave to Hunk before he continued his trek out to the sea.

When he reached the shore, he stopped and closed his eyes and just breathed for a moment before toeing his shoes off and making his way to the water and walking straight into the waves.

He stood for a moment just digging his toes into the sand and feeling the water move around him before he lifted his arms and felt the water rush around himself. 

He stayed there in the water until the world disappeared around him and he thought of nothing but the waves and he only came back to reality when he heard a voice calling his name from the shore.

He quickly dropped the water and headed into he shore when he noticed the setting sun.

On the shore stood his mentor and close advisor to the kind, Coran waving him down with a bright smile on his face.

"Prince Alance!" he called, "I was instructed to tell you that it is time for you to begin to prepare for your feast!"

Lance jogged to his side. "How many times have I told you to call me Lance?"

"Sorry, Prince," Coran said, hardly sounding sorry, "just trying to be respectful of your station."

Lance rolled his eyes and began walking back to the castle with Coran chatting by his side.

They parted ways when they reached Lance's room and as Lance's servant helped him dress, his mind wandered.

Lance had always hated his birthday feast. For him it was a reminder that he wasn't really the King's son, that he was just pulled from the sea. Of course Allura and his father loved him like a real part of their family, but he wasn't really theirs. He had no real family, just the sea.

He was jolted from his thoughts when his servant jostled him a little too hard. 

He missed his old servant, a small snarky boy who one day just disappeared with no explanation. Lance was still trying to find a new servant but none were as good as he was.

Nevertheless, Lance got dressed and then headed to the dining hall. 

He really just wanted to get this over with so he could get to the real birthday celebration tomorrow when his father and Allura took the day off and they all spent the day on the beach together.

The feast went by in a blur. All night Allura was pouting and sending glares at Lance and at the back of her father's head while his father was just as jovial as he always was at things like this, trying his best to help Lance enjoy it.

The night was full of laughing and dancing and eating food that was most definitely prepared by Hunk, but by the end of the night the only thing Lance wanted was his bed. As the feast drew to a close, Lance said his goodbyes and then retired to his room.

He was so tired, he didn't even let his servant help him undress, but with a sigh of relief he dropped onto his bed fully clothed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He was awoken while it was still dark outside by a scream and in his groggy state he was barely able to register that something was wrong before he felt a prick to his neck and everything stared getting blurry.

He could make out large armed figures entering his room before his vision went dark and he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I kind of have this head cannon that the royal people's names start with 'Al' Alfor and Allura (and also Altea) so formally Lance is referred to as Alance because that marks him as a part of the royal family but he prefers to go by Lance. 
> 
> Yeah I know, not Keith yet. be patient please. 
> 
> (also I noticed there are some distinctly Moana-ish vibes from this story but tbh I hadn't seen Moana yet when I wrote the outline and first chapter. I've watched it now and I think it is kind of funny but any similarities between this work and any disney works are purely coincidental.


	3. On the Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is gone and the Galra are attacking, but Shiro has a plan: his little brother.

They came in the middle of the night after the feast.

There was a distraction, a fire set to one of the towers and in the midst of all the confusion the Prince was taken.

By the time anyone realized he was gone until the King Zarkon of the Kingdom of Galra showed up at the front gate and by that time it was too late.

Zarkon was a terrible and cruel king. He made it no secret that he wanted to conquer Altea; he was bloodthirsty and there was no doubt that he was the one who had taken the prince.

Allura was terrified. She didn't usually like to admit to weakness, but it was obvious by the look in her eye as she paced back and forth in Lance's room wringing her hands.

When the attack started, her father told her to stay put until he got back before he placed a kiss on her forehead and headed off to the battle.

Lance wa gone and her father was off fighting the battle and she was stuck in the castle with nothing to do but worry.

"Princess, I'm sure your father and your brother will be fine," Shiro, her guard, said. "They are both strong and your father has defeated threats like this before. They will okay."

"You don't know that!" Allura shouted, turning and walking towards him. "He has never had to fight like this without Lance! We don't have an army equipped for this!"

He opened his mouth to speak again but Allura cut him off. "Be quiet," she said, "You aren't helping."

He nodded and went back to his place guarding the doors as Allura went back to pacing.

They were there for hours with no word from anyone until after the sun had risen and there was a solid knock on the door. Allura started and Shiro made his way to the door with a hand on his sword.

"It's me," came a voice from the other side. Shiro quickly opened the door and in stepped Coran with a grim expression on his face.

Allura rushed over to his side. "Please tell me you have good news," she said desperately.

As she looked at him expectantly, Coran averted his eyes and said, "Princess, we need to get you out of the castle."

Allura stopped and Shiro put a hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean?" she asked breathlessly.

Coran just shook his head. "We need to leave," he said. "Zarkon has broken through our defenses and is almost here."

"No," Allura said shaking her head. "No, where is my father? I want to see him."

Coran looked at her with sad eyes and Shiro pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, Princess," Coran said. "He fought well, but we were not prepared for this."

As he spoke, Allura's knees gave out form underneath her and the only thing keeping her up was Shiro.

"No," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "You're wrong. He's not gone."

"I'm sorry, Princess, but we need to go," Shiro said as he held the trembling princess.

Allura took a shaky breath and wiped her face. "Alright, let's go," she said, her voice cracking. She steadied herself in Shiro's arms and then stood up straight. "Where are we going?"

Coran looked at her and then to Shiro. "I'm not sure," he said. "We never planned for this."

Shiro cleared his throat. "I know a place."

"Where?" Coran asked.

Shiro opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a loud bang from outside the doors and rough voices.

Shiro and Coran sprang into action, Coran securing the door and Shiro putting himself in front of Allura and drawing his sword.

The shouting and noises continued outside and suddenly Allura said, "The servant's corridor!" Coran and Shiro looked at each other in confusion but Allura was already across the room lifting a large tapestry off of the wall. "It is the only reason he kept this hideous thing in here."

Behind the tapestry was a small door that Allura opened and stepped through.

Coran and Shiro were still confused but Coran just shrugged and said, "The servant's corridor it is." They followed her through the door and as soon as the tapestry fell back onto place they were covered in darkness.

They heard the clacking of spark rocks and then a small flame was started and Allura lifted a torch and started walking through the little hallway with Shiro and Coran following closely behind her.

"So Princess," Coran said, "how do you know about this place?"

"Lance was always in and out of them causing mischief," she said with a sad voice. "I think he still uses them to get out of lessons sometimes."

"That explains a lot," muttered Coran.

Suddenly, as they rounded a corner they ran straight into someone who let out a loud squeal. In an instant Shiro was on top of them and had them on the ground with an arm behind their back.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" Shiro growled.

"Ow, ow, ow," the figure on the ground whined. "It's just me, Shiro."

Shiro was off of him in an instant and helping him up. "Hunk?" He questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Hunk was rolling his shoulder that had been wrenched behind his back. "I am here to help the princess," he said before he saw Allura. "Oh, Princess, I found you!"

Allura shifted the torch in her hands. "How did you know to find me?"

Hunk frowned and wrinkled his nose. "Sal," he said with disgust in his voice. "He has been a spy for Zarkon. He has been informing for years."

They were all shocked.

"Sal the cook?" Coran asked.

Hunk nodded. "While I was hiding from some soldiers I heard him talking to them about taking Lance. They mentioned that they were planning on getting you next, Princess."

Shiro suddenly stepped forward. "We need to get out of the caste while we still have time," he said sternly

They nodded and continued their way through the hallway with Hunk babbling nervously the whole time. Eventually they made it outside the castle and into he forest behind it without being found by the Galra soldiers.

Once they were outside, Shiro took a moment to look around and gain his bearings before he said, "This way. We need to get going. It will take almost all day to get there."

"Um," Hunk started after they had made it into the forest, "where exactly are we going?"

"To find my brother," Shiro said as he led them at a swift pace. "He can help."

Hunk rolled his eyes. "Yes, but where exactly?"

Shiro walked silently for a few moments before he said, "Have you ever heard of the Riders of Marmora?"

The other three stopped walking and stared at him.

"Your brother is a Rider?" Coran asked warily.

Shiro stopped walking too and sighed. "Yes," he said, "but they aren't as their reputation."

There was a moment of silence as everyone weighed their options before they all glanced at each other and continued walking.

"Better than Zarkon," Hunk muttered. "Who cares about all the giant fire-breathing dragons?"

Allura waked to Shiro's side. "How did your brother come to be a Rider?" she asked.

"His mother was a rider," he said, looking straight ahead. "My mother died when I was young an my father married her." Shiro glanced at Allura out of the corner of his eye. "She was a Galra soldier. She had Keith and just left him with us for years with no word. One day, when Keith was around six years old she came back in the dead of night and took him with her.

"My father and I looked an looked for them, but it took years before we found him again. She had defeated from the Galran army and joined the Riders, Keith with her. We've kept in contact through the years, but I don't get to see him all that often."

"It must have been hard for you and your father," Allura said. "To lose him like that, snatched in the middle of the night."

Shiro paused before responding. "It was hard at first, but after we saw how happy he was with the Riders it was better."

After that both remain silent as they continued on their way. They all traveled for the rest of the day, only stopping for brief rests until around sundown when they came to a clearing in the trees at the base of a mountain.

Here they stopped and Shiro told them all to rest before he started gathering wood and building a small fire. The sun had set by the time he finished and all the others gathered around it.

Once he deemed it good enough he pulled something from his pocket.

"What is that?' Allura asked.

Shiro looked at her and held it up. "A dragon scale," he said. It was bright red and almost sparkled in the firelight.

Coran opened his mouth to ask to examine it when Shiro threw it into the fire.

"Um," Hunk said, "what?"

Shiro smiled at them. "It is how to call him," he said. "Or, well, his dragon."

"How fascinating," Coran said, "Is it magic or does the dragon just have feeling still in its scale."

Shiro shrugged. "I'm not really sure, I just know that it works." At that the other three started searching the sky for any sign of a dragon overhead and Shiro chuckled at them. "He might not even be close-by, we just need to be patient."

"Well in that case I am going to go to sleep," Hunk said before he lay down next to the fire and shuffled around until he was comfortable.

"I guess I will go gather some more wood for the fire," said Coran before he made deliberate eye contact with Shiro and gestured to Allura who was sitting with her knees tucked under her chin next to the fire.

Shiro nodded and then made his way over and sat beside Allura. "Princess," he said quietly to let her know he was there.

She looked at him with a sad smile. "You can call me Allura, you know," she said. "It seems silly to keep up formalities out here."

"Alright Allura-" he stopped when he looked over and noticed that there were tears running down her face.

"We were supposed to have spent all day today on the beach," she said quietly. "It's tradition. Father always has our birthday feasts a day early so that we can spend our actual birthday together." She paused to wipe a hand under her eyes. "Lance always liked to go spend it by the shore believe it or not. We always build a sandcastle and he ends up getting us all drenched but we have so much fun."

She leaned her head onto Shiro's shoulder and he put an arm around her.

"I don't even know where he spent his birthday this year," she said with a sob. "I don't even know if he's still alive. And Father-" she took a hitching breath, "I don't know what I'm going to do without him. I'm not ready to be queen."

Shiro just held her tighter as she began to cry outright. "You are stronger than you know, Princess," he said gently. "If anyone can get past this and become a great queen, it is you."

They both sat without talking until her crying quite down and they pulled apart. "Thank you," she whispered before settling down and going to sleep.

Shiro stayed up until Coran stumbled back into the clearing with an armload of wood before he himself settled down to sleep.

He woke up a little after the sun had risen and stood up to stretch, but he stopped when he heard a soft sound, like a heartbeat on the wind.

He knelt down to shake Allura awake as she sat up rubbing her eyes, he said softly, "My brother is almost here."

"What?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

Shiro moved over to wake Hunk and Coran. Hunk just groaned and rolled over and Coran jumped up, ready for a fight.

"What's going on?" he said loudly. "I'm ready!"

Shiro grinned at him. "It is time to wake up my brother is almost here."

Coran began searching the sky. "Where, I don't see anything."

"You can't see him yet, but listen," Shiro said," you can hear the sound of his dragon's wings."

They all fell silent until they heard it. Then Hunk spoke up from where he was laying. "That is both cool and scary," he said before he sat up and stretched his arms.

Just as he said that Shiro pointed up near the peak of the mountain. "There, that's him."

"That tiny speck?" Coran asked squinting up at the sky. "Doesn't look that scary."

Allura walked over to where they were standing. "You will probably think differently when it lands," she said, eyes never leaving the speck.

As the speck got closer and the beating of the wings got louder they could see how big it truly was. They stared in awe as it quickly descended, its red scales glittering int he sunlight. As it landed they all found themselves huddled behind Shiro.

While they were gawking, a figure dropped down off if its back and made his way over to Shiro and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's been a while," he said. "It is good to see you. How have you been?"

Shiro pulled back from the hug with a stern expression on his face. "We need your help," he said. "King Zarkon has invaded Altea and taken its prince."

Keith nodded at him. "I'll see if the Riders will help you take it back."

Allura then stepped forward and said, "Hello, I am Allura, Princess of Altea."

Keith looked at her critically for a second. "Keith."

"Keith," she said, hesitating at his gruff tone, "we do not need your help to fight, we just need you to get my brother back.

Keith looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, Lance can take down all those Galra by himself!" Hunk interjected.

Keith opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud huff from his dragon. They all turned to find Coran perched upon its snout gripping one of the spines on its head.

"Hey, get off of her!" Keith shouted stomping over to them.

As he tried to pull Coran down Allura exchanged an unsure look with Hunk before she looked to Shiro.

He shot his head and walked over to his brother. "Keith," he said, "this is kind of important. We need to bring Prince Lance back so he can rid Altea of the Galra."

Keith stopped squabbling with Coran and straightened his shirt. "Alright, where is he?"

Shiro glanced at Allura. "We don't know."

"Speak for yourself," Hunk interjected.

They all turned to him and Allura said, "You know where he is?"

Hunk hesitated. "Did I not tell you? I am pretty sure I told you guys."

Allura huffed impatiently. "Well apparently you didn't so please do share."

"Oh yeah," he said, "I overheard Sal talking to his Galra buddies about taking Lance to some Galra prison tower," he said.

Keith nodded thoughtfully. "I know where that is," he said as he turned towards his dragon and lifted himself up.

"Wait," Shiro said. "You don't even know what he looks like. Anyone could claim to be the prince."

Keith settled onto the dragon's back. "Then come with me, Shiro," he said.

Shiro hesitated befor glancing at Allura. "I can't I need to stay and make sure she is safe," he said.

"I guess this means that I will have to go!" Coran exclaimed before trying to climb up the side of the dragon.

"No," Keith said. "You touched Red without her permission so you don't get to ride her. It will have to be the big guy."

They all looked at Hunk.

"Who, me?" he said. "No, no, no." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "I am a cook, I don't ride dragons and I do not rescue princes and I definitely do not go into hostile enemy territory."

Allura put her hand on Hunk's arm. "Please, Hunk," she said softly, "I trust you to bring my brother back safely."

Hunk glared at her for a second before he deflated. "Fine," he whined, "but don't think for one second I am doing this because I want to," he grumbled as he climbed up the dragon's side and was seated behind Keith.

Once he was situated he leaned over. "So where do I hold on?"

Keith rolled his eyes but showed where he could put his hands on the spines on her back. "Hold on tightly and don't let go," he said.

Hunk nodded. "Also, did you say earlier that her name is Red, because I'm sorry to say but that is the worst name I've ever heard.

In response Keith just patted Red on the side of her neck and up she went.

"Oh no, I am going to barf," Hunk said as they ascended.

"If you throw up on my dragon I will throw you off of her." Keith said in a serious tone before he threw a smirk over his shoulder.

"Hey," Hunk said, "was that a joke Mr. scary dragon rider man?"

Keith just laughed a little. "Let's go get your prince!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this so I will go back through in a few day and edit some things but I am in a hurry right now and I need to pee so badly.


	4. The Storm Rages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is taken to the Galra prison tower and meets an old friend as Keith and Hunk head to the rescue.

When Lance came back into consciousness his hands were tied behind his back and he was thrown over the side of a galloping horse. There was a soldier on the horse being him and a gag in his mouth and he had a headache worse than any he'd ever had in his life.

He tried to lift his head to look around but the bouncing gait of the horse prevented him from doing so and so he started squirming to try to get his hands free, but a sharp rap on the back of his head from the soldier riding the horse stopped him.

"Don't worry, little prince," the soldier said. "We will arrive soon enough."

Lance tried to keep struggling a little but he was exhausted and before long everything went black again.

The second time he regained consciousness he was being roughly pulled from the horse.

"Come on, stand up," the soldier growled.

As soon as Lance was placed on his feet, though, they gave out from under him and he collapsed to the ground before being yanked harshly up by the soldier. He was then led, stumbling behind the soldier through a large stone archway to a tower so tall Lane had to crane his neck to see the top.

It was around midday and with a start Lance realized that today was his birthday.

He was pulled from his revelation when the soldier led him into the doorway of the tower and then through a series of dark hallways lit only by torches hung along the walls. Lance could tell by the large doors and steel bars and heavily armed Galran soldiers that this tower was a prison.

He was led into a dark room where his formal clothes that he had fallen asleep in-now crumpled and covered in mud-were roughly removed from his body and his gold circlet wrenched from where it rested snugly around his head.

As he stood shivering, one of the guards said, "Not so mighty now, Little Prince."

Lance had never felt so small.

Then, with no warning, a thick coarse tunic was forced over his head and he was again led through the dark hallways and up a flight of stairs until he was stopped in front of a large door. It was opened by a guard standing next to it and Lance was shoved inside before it was slammed shut again.

Lance groaned and stood to his feet as he took in the room around him. It was dark, only lit by a small window high on one of the walls and there were cots lining the walls with around 20 people, most of them young boys and girls wearing the same tunic he was, lounging on them. A couple of them looked up when he was pushed into the room but for the most part they ignored him.

He stood for a moment before shuffling over to an empty corner and curling up in it.

Nothing happened for a long while. Almost no one moved or spoke until a tall soldier with a sour look on his face and a large pot in his arms stepped into the room. He glanced around the room and then he dropped the pot on the ground before turning and walking out.

There was a beat where everything was silent again before the door was shut and then the room erupted into action.

Suddenly everyone that had been laying on the cots was scrambling to where the pot was sitting on the ground, crowding around it, pushing and shoving each other.

By the time Lance realized what was going on and had shoved himself to his feet and stumbled over, the pot was empty and most everyone back in their cots, licking their fingers.

Lance slinked back to his corner and curled up again before falling into a fitful sleep. He was awoken by loud voices arguing outside the door.

"I told you, I just want to see him, I promise not to touch," a low voice said.

The other replied, "You had better not or Zarkon will have your head," before the door was opened and in stepped a large Galra soldier.

The soldier glanced around the room before he said, "I know you are in here Little Prince. Come out and let me see you." He walked farther into the room and near the cots where the people on them cowered.

As they cowered, all of their eyes were trained on Lance and so the guard turned to where they were looking. Lance tried to curl in on himself but it was no use.

"There you are," the guard said as he turned his eyes to Lance. "Come here. I want to bear witness to the prince who controls the sea." Lance didn't move and so the soldier narrowed his eyes and stalked towards him. "I said stand up," he commanded when he stood over Lance.

Lance rose to his feet slowly with his heart beating loudly in his chest and his hands trembling at his sides.

Once he was standing, the soldier looked him up and down before he smiled a cruel smile. "You are a pretty one," he said. "If only Zarkon hadn't forbidden us from touching you I would have you right now." Then he looked Lance up and down again before licking his lips and stepping back and announcing loudly. "You are not as strong as the stories tell. No sea would obey you, child." He then turned and walked out of the room and the door was once again shut loudly.

As soon as he was gone, Lance's legs collapsed out from under him and he curled into a ball, trembling as tears started to make their way down his cheeks.

After a moment, there was movement from across the room and a figure approached where Lance was and sat beside him. They didn't say anything for a second but then they spoke, "Lance?"

Lance shot his head up and tried to focus his blurry eyes on the figure in front of him. He recognized that voice. "Pidge?" he whispered was he wiped his tears with a shaky hand. "What? Why are you here? You disappeared."

Pidge gave a small shrug. "I was looking for my father and my brother when I would up getting caught by the Galra and here I am," she said. "I have almost figured my way out, but there are a few factors I can't figure out from in here. How did they get you?"

Lance looked down at his knees. "They took me in the middle of the night while I was asleep," he said. "I can only guess they did it so that they could take my kingdom. don't even know how everyone else is doing, I haven't heard anything. My father can hold it though, I'm sure."

"I think he can too," Pidge said quietly.

They both sat in silence after that, just watching the sun stop shining through the tiny window.

-0-

"So," Hunk drawled out. Keith took a deep breath and braced himself. Hunk had been asking dumb questions the entire ride so far and this was how they all started. "So," Hunk said again, "what do you think of Princess Allura?"

"She seems fine, I guess. Tall," Keith said. "I don't know she seems a little uptight."

"Her kingdom was just taken and her brother kidnapped what do you expect?" Hunk asked. "And 'tall' is that the best you can come up with? Do you like her? Do you think she is pretty?"

Keith shrugged. "She's pretty, I guess."

"Oooh," Hunk said happily, "so you do like her? Like like-like her?"

"Um I don't really-" Keith started but was interrupted as Hunk kept talking.

"A Rider and a Princess, it is such a beautiful love story! And don't worry, there only needs to be one royal on the throne so she could marry a Rider. Oh but you might want to watch out I think Shiro might like her or at least it seems that way, Lance certainly seems to think so. Oh no, brother against brother-a _tragic_ love story! My heart can't take it! How will-"

"Hunk!" Keith interrupted his rambling. "I don't like girls," he mumbled. "I like guys."

"Oh." Hunk was silent for a moment and Keith felt relieved at the silence until, "So," Hunk started again. "What about Prince Lance? He's a great friend and his eyes are probably the most beautiful eyes in the world. They are the exact color of the sea," he said with a dreamy sigh. "I think everyone is at least a little bit in love with his eyes. I mean don't get me wrong, the whole royal family has nice eyes even though Lance isn't technically related to them."

When Hunk paused to take a breath Keith interrupted. "The prince isn't King Alfor's son?"

"Don't tell me you don't know about Prince Lance," Hunk said in an exasperated voice, and when Keith didn't respond he continued in an excited voice. "He is the Ocean Prince, born of the sea and given to King Alfor after he lost his wife. He can control the sea, it is so cool just wait until you meet him. He is kind of acts conceited sometimes but he is great."

Keith gave a small hum in agreement as he kept his eyes trained on the ground.

"Keith, buddy, what is it?" Hunk asked.

"We are officially in Galra territory," he said. "We will be at the tower soon."

Hunk gripped on to Red more tightly. "How soon is soon exactly?"

Keith just kept silent as his eyes scanned the horizon. After a few minuted he nudged Hunk and pointe into the distance. "There it is."

"Where?" Hunk looked to where Keith was pointing. "I don't see anything."

Keith just kept pointing insistently. "It is right there."

Hunk leaned forward and squinted for a moment before he said, "Oh, you mean that little speck in the distance? I am pretty sure that is a tree."

"No," Keith said. "It is definitely the tower."

Hunk was still squinting towards the horizon, "I am not as confident as you seem to be that it is the prison. It looks like a tree to me."

Keith turned around with a glare. "How many times exactly have you flown over the Galra Kingdom," he asked.

"Um..." Hunk said.

"That is what I though," Keith said as he turned back around. "It is the tower."

Hunk held his hands up in surrender and said, "Whoa, okay I get it, the tree is the tower."

Keith rolled his eyes and then kept them trained on the horizon.

"So," Hunk started again. "How is this going to go down? Are we going to sneak in or-"

"We are on a dragon," Keith interrupted.

"Okay but are we going to fight off the guards or like is your dragon going to breathe fire over everything or what?" Hunk asked.

Keith still didn't look away from the horizon. "Riders follow a system before we start attacking. There is a code."

"Interesting," Hunk said before falling silent.

They continued riding in silence, both watching as the tower got bigger and bigger. At one point Hunk muttered, "Oh, it _is_ a tower, you were right."

He didn't speak again until they got close enough to see the Galra soldiers moving around on the ground around the tower and to hear the sounds of warning bells.

"Hey, Keith, I think they know we are here," he said.

Keith nodded as he angled his dragon to begin her descent. "Can you fight?" he asked.

"Um no, not even a little bit," Hunk said. "I am a cook."

Keith thought for a moment then said, "When I draw my sword, I want you to hang on to Red tightly."

"Okay," Hunk said before he paused. "Why?"

Red was now circling the tower as she descended and the soldiers were scrambling around.

"If they don't cooperate I am going to fight my way inside and find where they are keeping the Prince and Red will come get us."

"How exactly are you going to find him?" Hunk asked. "Wasn't that the problem in the first place? You don't even know what he looks like."

"I'm sure I can convince someone on the inside to help me out," Keith said as Red flapped her wings quickly to keep them circling. "Tell me what he looks like so I have a general idea."

Hunk huffed an annoyed breath. "He is tall and skinny with brown hair and dark skin," he said. "Also this idea is completely insane but okay." As he said this, Red swooped down and landed right in front of the prison with Galra soldiers all around.

After a few moments, a Galra soldier approached. He was short and squat and was very obviously shaking in his armor.

"I am Morvok. I am the warden of this prison," he stammered out. "What brings you here, Rider?"

Keith stood on his dragon's back and began to walk forward as Red lowered her head to the ground so that he walked straight over her snout onto the ground in front of Morvok.

It was a funny picture, Morvok, surrounded by his fellow soldiers, dressed in elaborate armor with an large spear in his hand, quivering in front of Keith. Keith who was standing steady and self-assured, shorter than Morvok was, dressed in plain trousers and a heavy red jacket with his hair braided down his back and a small sword at his side.

Keith took a moment to stare up into Morvok's eyes and then at the other soldiers before he spoke. "I am here to retrieve Prince Alance of Altea," he said.

The warden gulped and shifted in his place. "I-I'm afraid I d-don't know to whom you are r-referring," he stuttered.

Keith narrowed his eyes as Red let out a low growl and the soldiers around all placed their hands on their weapons. "Do not make me ask again," he said.

Morvok cleared his throat and tried to stand up straight. "You are not-" he glanced up at Red and shrank back down, "-not allowed to take our prisoner by decree of King Zarkon."

Keith nodded at the warden before he glanced up at Hunk and sprang into action. He shoved passed the warden and drew his sword as he made his way to the door while Red began swatting away at the soldiers with her tail before taking to the sky.

Keith ducked through the doorway just as it was being shut before he ran passed the guards shutting it and took off down the hallways, dodging between running solders. Soon enough he had a large band of soldiers chasing him through the tower.

Keith just continued running, glancing into cells along the way and yelling, "Does anyone know where Prince Alance is?"

The only reply he got back were the shouts of the guards behind him.

He ran until he reached the top of a flight of stairs where it was a dead end and a door with two guards guarding it that Keith quickly dispatched with his sword before he grabbed the keys and shut himself into the cell just as the soldiers following him reached the top of the stairs.

As the soldiers started trying to get into the room, Keith turned around, still panting from his run, and said, "Prince Alance wouldn't happen to be in here, would he?"

All eyes turned to one corner where two figures sat huddled together. As Keith walked over to where they sat, one of them, a short girl, stood up and said, "Who's asking?"

"I'm Keith. Princess Allura sent me to rescue her brother."

At this the other figure stood up and Keith knew instantly that this was the prince. Hunk's words did his eyes no justice, they were so blue and almost shimmering like the sea on a sunny day and Keith kind of felt lost, staring into them at that instant.

He was jolted from his thoughts as the prince spoke. "I am Lance," he said just as the door burst open and the guards spilled in.

Keith let out a curse and placed the prince behind him as the guards swarmed them. "Don't worry," he said before he let out a loud whistle and then began to fend off the attacking guards.

As they fought, suddenly a terrible roar came from outside the walls and with a crack there was a dragon head right in one of the walls. This commotion stirred up the other prisoners who began to attack the guards, jumping on them and scratching and hitting at their faces.

"That is our queue," Keith said "We have to go your highness."

"Not without Pidge!" Lance demanded. He had a hand on Keith's shoulder as Keith fought a path to where Red was.

"Who's Pidge?" Keith asked.

The short girl popped her head out from behind Lance. "I am."

Keith grunted as he blocked a hit from one of the guards. "Okay, Pidge is coming too, anyone else-"

"Behind you!" Lance shouted before trying to shove a guard who had been going for Keith out of the way.

Keith turned around just in time to see Lance be shoved down and his head to slam into the ground. Keith took out the soldier with his swords and then looked at Pidge who was staring at where Lance was laying on the ground. "Go ahead and get on front of me, we are close enough to make it if we hurry, I will carry Prince Alance."

Pidge nodded and Keith knelt down and picked up the prince in his arms before they rushed the couple more steps to the opening Red had made in the wall.

Pidge stepped out first and Keith heard Hunk say, "Sorry to break it to you, Keith but that is not Lance. That is..." there was a pause before Hunk shouted, "Pidge!" As Keith stepped out onto Red's snout, Hunk said, "That _is_ Lance. What happened to him?"

Keith just shook his head and sat down. "I will explain later, we need to get out of here right now."

They all settled in, Hunk helping Pidge and Keith still holding Lance in his arms, and then Red took off toward the sky.

They all sat in stunned silence for several minutes until Pidge spoke. "This is amazing," she said in awe before she shouted to Hunk, "Also, Hunk, aren't you afraid of heights, and dragons, and Galra? Why are you here?"

Hunk let out a huff. "I am facing my fears," he said indignantly. "Also why are you in a Galra prison? That is the real question."

Pidge opened her mouth to respond but then Keith interrupted. "Everyone quiet please," he said. "I think Red is hurt." He patted her side as she let out a wounded sound. "Look around for a wound."

After a few seconds of looking Pidge shouted, "There!"

In the muscle of her wing, Red had a long thick arrow protruding.

Keith cursed. "We are going to have to land," he said. "She can't fly like this."

"What what do you mean land?" Hunk asked. "We are still in Galra territory."

Keith sighed. "Not by much," he said. "And we are so far ahead of them. It would take at least a day to catch up, even on horses." He started angling Red towards the forest that stretched below them. "We just need to get the arrow out and patch the wound up."

"Okay," Hunk said, "but if we get killed by Galra it is all your fault."

"Got it buddy," Keith said. Lance groaned in his arms as Red descended and Keith held onto him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like describing people but I did in this chapter because I though it was important for everyone to know that Keith's hair was in a braid-a dutch braid if anyone is interested.  
> This is the most exciting thing I've ever written because I am not an exciting writer. I like writing about silence.  
> I am sick and exhausted and I have two papers due at the end of this week.
> 
> (p.s. This will probably be the last chapter I do until June because of finals and then I will be in Ireland for all of May. Sorry. I might get one more out before then but it is doubtful.)


	5. A Lull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your dragon is injured? Bond.

They landed in a clearing in the trees that wasn't quite big enough to accommodate a dragon. As soon as they were on the ground, Keith slid down off Red's back, laid Lance down on the ground and raced over to Red's wing.

Hunk and Pidge climbed down as well and headed over to Lance's side.

"Wow he has a _giant_ bump on his head," Hunk said. "What happened?"

Pidge looked to Keith who was cooing at Red and fretting over where the was still in her wing. "There was a soldier coming for Keith's back and Lance tried to shove him away when he got hurt," she said. "He just hit his head on the ground but it was pretty bad."

"Hey, Hunk," Keith called from where he was standing. "Can you come over her I need your help."

Hunk scrambled over as Pidge knelt down to Lance's side.

"What do you need, buddy?" Hunk asked.

"We need to pull the arrow out," Keith said sounding clearly distressed. "It is in too deep for me to get it out by myself."

Hunk blanched. "I don't think I can help you pull an arrow out of your dragon," he said. "One time Lance had me pull a splinter out of his hand and I nearly fainted."

"Hunk, please," Keith said with tears in his eyes.

"Whoa, Dude, I will try, just don't start crying because if you cry I will definitely start crying and then no one can pull the arrow out," Hunk said.

Keith took a deep breath. "Sorry. I've just never had anything this bad happen to her before," he said.

"It's okay, Dude," Hunk said with a comforting pat to Keith's shoulder. "Now tell me what you need me to do."

Keith looked a Hunk and then back to the arrow. "I think maybe we should just try to pull it out quick and steady."

"Okay, let's do this."

The arrow was about as big around as Hunk's arm and was imbedded firmly in Red's wing. As Keith and Hunk took a hold if the end of it and began to pull, Red let out a low growl and trembled as she breathed.

Keith breathed with her and patted her side. "It will be okay, Red, just hold still."

Red huffed out a breath that singed the grass in front of her.

"Okay," Hunk said, "How about we pull on the count of three?"

"Yeah get it over with quickly, good idea," Keith said before wrapping his hands firmly around the arrow. "One," he started. "Two, three."

On three they both threw themselves back and as the the arrow tore free, Red let out a loud roar. Keith shoved the arrow at Hunk as he scrambled to his pack and pulled out a wad of cloths and started wrapping her wound.

As he was doing this, Pidge yelled, "Lance is waking up!"

Hunk dropped the arrow and rushed over to his side. "Buddy, how are you?" he asked.

Lance started to sit up with a tender hand pressed to his forehead. "What happened," he groaned before he opened his eyes and let them focus for a second before he gasped suddenly. "Is that a dragon?"

"Yeah! She rescued you from prison. Her name is Red, I know, dumb name, but she is great. She smashed her face through the wall of the prison for you. I basically rode her into battle," Hunk gushed as he helped Lance up. "She is kind of hurt right now but she'll be okay."

"Where are we?" Lance asked. "The last thing I remember was in the prison."

Pidge stepped forward. "We are in the forest on the outskirts of the Galra empire right now," she said.

Lance nodded before he turned to Hunk. "A dragon," he said. "Last I heard you were afraid of mice and you ride into battle on a dragon." As he was speaking, Keith stepped back, finished patching Red up and Lance noticed him. "Who is that?"

"Oh!" Hunk said excitedly, "That is Keith. He is the dragon rider. He's pretty cool."

Keith patted Red's side before he walked over to where the rest of them were standing.

"Keith, huh?" Lance started. At the tone in his voice Hunk sighed and dragged Pidge over to sit on the ground by the edge of the clearing. "That is his 'I'm about to flirt' voice," he said.

There was a pause as Lance looked Keith up and down before their eyes met and Lance said in a teasing voice, "So your dragon was the one who busted through the prison walls with her face and rescued me? Sounds like Hunk did more than you, riding in like a knight on _your_ dragon."

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and his mouth dropped open. "I fought my way through the entire prison to find you! I nearly died!"

Lance hummed. "I distinctly remember saving your life from a soldier."

"I saved your life and carried you cradled in my arms from the prison!"

Lance stroked his chin. "No I don't remember that," he said, "It obviously didn't happen."

Keith made an offended noise before he turned on his heel and stalked back over to Red.

Lance scurried over to Hunk and Pidge and whispered desperately, "Guys I am doomed! He is beautiful and I am so weak. He's a dragon rider!"

He looked at them with desperate pleading eyes as Pidge rolled her eyes and Hunk said, "I think you are blowing this out of proportion," Hunk said, "Just talk to him."

Lance sighed and flopped down in front of Hunk. "I am going to die," he said before pushing himself up and sitting next to Hunk and looking down to where his hands started fidgeting in his lap. "Okay, so I know Allura is okay because she sent you guys but how is everyone else? How is my father holding up against Zarkon."

He looked up when there was no answer and met Hunk's eyes that were sad and filing with tears. "I'm sorry, Lance, your father-"

"No, Hunk," Lance said as he tried to stand up only for his legs to crumple underneath him. "No, please, please, he can't-not- not while-I-" he continued muttering as he was pulled into Hunk's arms and then he was quiet for a moment, just trembling in Hunk's embrace before he took a heavy breath and sobbed out, "This is my fault. If I had been there..."

As Lance broke off and continued to sob into Hunk's chest, Pidge put a consoling hand on his back and said, "None of this is your fault, this was Zarkon."

Keith was standing by Red's side watching but he didn't dare approach-this was a much too intimate moment. He just leaned against Red's side and took a deep breath before he patted her snout and walked into the surrounding trees to gather some firewood to give them privacy.

By the time he returned, the trio were no longer sitting where they had been, instead they were all gathered around Red where she slept.

"I have so many questions," he heard Pidge say.

Hunk was leaned down inspecting the spines along her snout as Lance stood just examining the scales on her side.

Keith was about to walk into the clearing again but paused as Lance spoke. "You know I always joked to Allura that I was going to marry a Rider," he said and Keith felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "You know her, though, she though it was highly improper, a royal and a Rider, but I still think it would be cool."

Hunk waggled his eyebrows at Lance and when Lance blushed, Keith felt his cheeks get warmer. Hunk then joined Pidge as she walked around the side of the sleeping dragon, looking at the scales and spines that were all along her side and tail.

"You are so beautiful," Lance said to Red as he stretched out a hand, hesitating before he made contact. He stood with his hand outstretched, not touching her until Keith spoke up.

"You can touch," he said loudly, stepping into the clearing.

Lance jumped and jerked around to look at Keith before he straightened his back and smoothed down the prison tunic he was still wearing. "Keith, you startled me," he said calmly.

Keith was trying to hold back a smile. "She won't wake up," he said. "Go ahead and touch."

Lance turned back to Red. "I just didn't know if she would be okay with it. I wanted to wait until you got back before I assumed."

Keith felt his heart flutter a little bit and he silently cursed at himself for being so easy to get aflutter. "Thanks for asking, most people don't," he said, "but go ahead."

Lance looked at Keith suspiciously for a moment before he pressed his hand to her side. She shifted a little and breathe deeply before settling back down. There was a shout and a laugh from where Hunk and Pidge were at her tail. "She's so warm," Lance said surprised.

Keith cracked a smile. "She's a dragon," he said. "She literally breathes fire."

Lance rolled his eyes before pressing his other hand to her side and rubbing them along her scales. "Sorry for never having touched a dragon before, Mister Dragon Rider," he said before he stepped forward until he was pressed completely into her side. "How is it being a Rider? Do you feel free, flying everywhere, no worries, no responsibilities. It must be nice."

Keith shifted a little closer and leaned on Red's side next to Lance. "It is pretty great. Kind of lonely sometimes, but it's nice," he said softly. "How about you?"

Lance lifted his head to look at Keith. "What about me?" he asked.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Hunk told me about how you can control the ocean or whatever. Or was he lying?"

Lance let out a tiny huff of laughter. "Hunk would tell a lie about something like that, but no, its true," he said before stepping away from Red and sitting on the ground and leaning his back against her belly.

Keith sat beside him. "So how is it?"

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Amazing. Fantastic. Breathtaking," he said before he opened his eyes and looked at Keith. "There are no words. It is the thing that makes me feel the most alive in the whole world."

Keith opened his mouth to respond when Pidge and Hunk rounded the back of Red.

"Oh, are we having a bonding moment?" Hunk asked excitedly before plopping down next to Keith.

Pidge joined them and said, "What are we bonding over?"

"Oh let me guess," Hunk said. "We are talking about how beautiful Lance's eyes are." He folded his hands beneath his chin and batted his eyelashes.

Keith and Lance both blushed furiously and Lance coughed awkwardly before saying, "Hunk, dude, I get it, you are love with me," he said.

Hunk and Pidge both rolled their eyes. "You think everyone is in love with you," Pidge said.

Lance shrugged. "I'm sorry that it is true," he said, "don't be jealous because the sea made me so pretty."

Pidge rolled her eyes again before she turned to Keith. "On a different note, I have some questions for you Mister Rider of Marmora," she said.

Keith folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against Red. "Go ahead, ask away," he said.

Pidge paused and thought for a second before she took a deep breath and started. "How do you steer your dragon? You don't use reigns. Is it like a mutual trust thing forged by years of training together or is it magic? Are you connected through your thoughts? How long has Red been your dragon? Since you became a Rider or do Riders switch out dragons like normal people switch horses. Like is there a certain dragon you prefer or can you only ride one dragon ever? How did you become a Rider do you have to be born in or can you apply-" she took a breath and then paused when she noticed the wide-eyed panicked look Keith was giving her.

There was a beat of silence before Lance and Hunk burst out laughing.

Lance nudged Keith and said, "Don't mind Pidge, he just gets a little excitable sometimes. He has an inquisitive mind."

As he said this Hunk suddenly stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at Lance. "Wait, Lance repeat that sentence," he said.

Lance looked at him oddly, "Okay, um I said something like Pidge is excitable and that he has a curious mind I think?"

Hunk looked at Pidge with a delightfully amused look that they both shared while Keith just looked on confused.

"What?" Lance shifted uncomfortably as everyone'e eyes trained on him. "What did I say?"

Pidge put a hand over her mouth as she tried to keep herself from laughing before she dropped it and said with as much amusement in her voice as humanly possible, "You know I'm a girl, right?"

Lance looked at her for a beat confused at her words before they registered and his eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open and he started sputtering, "Wha-what-you-how-I-" he broke off and turned to Hunk. "Did you know about this?" he all but screeched.

Hunk was barely containing his laughter at this point. "This wasn't a secret, she's not trying to come across as a boy, why would you even assume?"

Lance threw his hands into the air. "I don't know!" he said before pausing and turning an accusing look to Pidge and then shouting, "You were my manservant!" he pointed a finger in her face. "You helped me change. You've seen me naked!"

Hunk snorted as Lance crossed his arms over his chest and Keith looked on in wary amusement.

Pidge rolled her eyes. "I'm 14. I have no interest in seeing some scrawny teenager naked."

Lance made an indignant noise. "I will have you know there are plenty of people who would love to see me naked and I am not scrawny I am a beautifully muscled specimen."

Hunk was openly guffawing at this point and Keith was trying and failing to hold back laugher of his own as Pidge joined in the laughter and Lance slumped back against Red pouting as the other three laughed at him. He tried to keep pouting, but soon he joined in on their laughter too.

As the laughter began dying down and Hunk was wiping at his eyes, Lance leaned forward and examined Pidge's face. "Okay I think I can see it," he said squinting before sitting back. "I mean not really but whatever, I'll take your word for it."

After this there was a pause as they all calmed back down and then Keith stood up and said, "I am going to make a fire, we are going to have to stay the night here while Red rests. She will probably won't be able to fly tomorrow, but she will be able to walk."

Hunk stood up as well and cracked his knuckles. "I am going to go into the scary Galra woods and try to find some things to pull together a decent meal," he said.

Pidge popped up beside him and said, "I'll go with you."

Lance stood up before wavering on his feet. He put a steadying hand on Red's side and and brought a hand up to his head. "I was going to say that I would go too, but I am feeling kind of weak, I think I will lie down."

Hunk looked at him concerned and nodded. "Rest up, buddy, you have had a rough couple of days."

Lance sat back down and then curled up with his back pressed up against Red's tummy.

As Hunk and Pidge turned to head towards the trees, Hunk put a hand on Keith's shoulder and said, "Keep an eye on him, please. We will be back soon."

Keith nodded and shifted to where he could build the fire and face Lance.

Hunk patted Keith's shoulder before he and Pidge headed out. After they were a little ways away from the clearing Pidge spoke.

"Okay, is it just me or are Keith and Lance made for each other?" she asked.

Hunk turned to her. "I know!" he said excitedly. 

"Lance has always dreamed of marrying Rider and Keith has that rugged awkward tough-guy kind of vibe to offset Lance's confident polished silly kind of thing," Pidge said.

"Yes! I am so glad you agree," Hunk said. "We should do something to help them get together."

"Or," Pidge said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Or we could do nothing and laugh as they dance around each other awkwardly. How long do you think it will take them to admit their feelings?"

Hunk giggled in delight. "Oh, ages. I know Lance would never admit to liking someone for real and as far as I can tell, Keith is a ball of rough tough broody teenager. I don't know if they would ever figure it out."

Hunk suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground. "This is exactly what I need," he said examining a plant. "With this I just need a couple of more things and I can make a good soup."

They only took about an hour longer and when they returned, Lance was still asleep and Keith was sitting across from him poking at the fire with a stick, his eyes trailing over Lance's face.

Pidge nudged Hunk and they shared a knowing look before Pidge loudly said, "Hey, Keith, we're back!"

Keith jumped and turned around, his face quickly turning red as he coughed awkwardly and said, "Hey, guys, did you get anything good?"

"Oh did we," Hunk said stepping toward the fire. "All I need is something to cook this in and we are all set."

Keith hopped up. "I have some cooking supplies and bowls in my pack, I'll get them."

As he scrambled up Red's side, Pidge woke Lance who sat up rubbing his eyes.

There was little conversation as Hunk prepared the meal and the sun began to set. They ate quickly, Keith and Pidge praising Hunk for how delicious the food tasted and Lance staying uncharacteristically quiet.

After he finished he put his bowl down and said, "I am going to lay back down. I am not feeling all that great."

This caused them all to look at him in concern but he was already curling back up to Red's side.

The others quickly and quietly finished their meal before following suit.

Keith offered to keep watch. "We are still in Galra territory."

Pidge and Hunk lay down near the fire as Keith took perch on Red's back as the night descended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? A chapter before June??? I'm procrastinating studying for my finals and I am running on a high of crushing my Spanish presentation this morning. Now there probably will not be anymore updates until June.
> 
> If my writing in modern English bothers y'all I'm sorry. I'm not a great writer and it helps me keep people true to their character. 
> 
> Enjoy my dudes.


	6. Building Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is grounded and Lance is sick. The only thing that could make their situation worse is if the Galra caught up to them.

The next morning found Keith still nestled on Red's back. His sat just listening to her breathe, checking to make sure she was going to be okay.

As the sun peaked over the trees, Keith hopped off of Red and stretched his stiff muscles before he headed over to where the others were curled up together asleep. He knelt down and gently shook Hunk's shoulder to wake him. "Hunk, buddy," he said, "It's time to wake up."

Hunk groaned and shut his eyes tighter.

Keith stood up. "Come on, we need to get going before the Galra catch up," he said, "Wake the others up while I check on Red's bandages."

Hunk whined but cracked his eyes open anyway. He sat up slowly and waited for a second as Keith walked around Red.

Pidge stirred awake as Hunk began stretching his arms above his head. "Is it time to get up?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Hunk dropped his arms and stretched his legs out in front of him. "That's what Keith says."

Pidge sat up with a sigh as Hunk leaned over to where Lance was curled up against Red's side and shook him by the shoulder. "Lance, time to wake up."

When Lance didn't move, Hunk huffed out a laugh and said, "It looks like he's a heavy sleeper." He tried shaking his shoulder again but Lance still didn't stir. His breathing didn't even change. Hunk let go of his shoulder and moved over beside him. "Come one Lance, wake up."

When Lance still didn't move, Hunk shot a look over to Pidge. She scooted closer and looked down at Lance. "He's probably just tired out from all the stress," she said.

Hunk looked unconvinced. "Yeah, maybe."

Then Hunk grabbed him by the shoulders again and school him harder than either time before and he shouted, "Wake up!"

This time, there was a hitch in Lance's breathing and he cracked his eyes open. "Calm down, buddy," he said slowly, "I'm awake." Hunk and Pidge both breathed a sigh of relief as Lance sat up. "Is it time to go?" He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes again.

Before Pidge or Hunk could answer, Keith rounded Red and walked up to them. "You all are still just sitting around?" he asked. "I thought we were all worried about the Galra."

As they grumbled and began to get up Keith continued, "Red still won't be able to fly today, but she can walk. It isn't ideal, but..." he trailed off as Hunk tried and failed to get Lance to stand up. "What's wrong with him?"

"He keeps falling back to sleep," Pidge said as Hunk grabbed Lance under his arms and hefted him up. to his feet.

"Come on buddy," Hunk said, "I know you are tired, but we have to go."

Lance cracked his eyes open and tried to stand up on his own, but he wobbled back and forth until Hunk put a steadying hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" Hunk asked.

Lance's eyes were half-lidded and his breathing shallow. Also, his his hands were trembling where they lay dangling at his sides.

"I don't feel great," Lance said weakly.

"Is he sick?" Keith asked.

"I don't know I've never seen him like this before," Hunk said as he drew Lance in to lean on his side.

"Wait!" Pidge yelled, "I know what's wrong! He's been away from the sea for too long."

"Oh yeah," Lance mumbled.

Hunk and Keith looked to Pidge. "How do you know?" Hunk asked.

"I used to work for him," she said with a sense of urgency. "He told me one time about how if he spends more than a few hours too far inland, he gets weak."

Keith nodded thoughtfully. "Just more incentive for us to get going," he said. "Red can carry him while we walk."

"Let's get going," Hunk said, lifting Lance into his arms. "I don like seeing him like this."

"Bring him over to Red and I'll help get him situated," Keith said as he turned and climbed up onto Red.

Hunk followed and lifted Lance up so that Keith could lay him on Red's back between her spines.

"I feel like a baby," Lance mumbled as he was passed between the two. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Keith patted him awkwardly on the shoulder and said, "Sure thing buddy."

Lance laid his hand on top of Keith's. "You should marry me."

Keith pulled his hand back like it had been burned. "I don't-why would you say that?"

Lance hummed and then said, "You have nice eyes and strong arms. I like that in men."

Keith just spluttered and before he could form a coherent sentence, Lance had fallen back to sleep. He pushed some hair back from Lance's forehead before he made sure Lance was firmly situated and then he climbed back down to the ground where Hunk and Pidge had just finished getting everything together.

Hunk looked over to Keith and let out a giggle. He nudged Pidge and said, "Look at how red he is."

Pidge glanced at Keith and snorted. "He matches his dragon."

Keith just flushed deeper. "Shut up," he grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We should get going."

It didn't take long for them to get started on their trek through the trees.

Thankfully, the trees weren't that close together so Red could, with some difficulty, find a way to fit through them. Lance stayed nestled among the spines along her back, waking up and going back to sleep in uneven intervals.

He woke up every so often and just stared at the trees and the sky before he drifted back off.

Keith, Pidge, and Hunk walked alongside Red. Pidge and Hunk chattered together the whole time and Keith silently kept a vigilant eyes trained on the trees, watching for threats.

After a while, Keith was distracted from his watch as Hunk said, "So, Keith."

Keith let out a resigned sigh, recognizing the tone in Hunk's voice. "What do you want to know?"

Hunk grinned as Keith turned to look at him. "Do you have anyone special back home?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "No. I don't get out much."

Hunk nodded thoughtful. "Are there no beautiful young riders who have caught your eye?"

"The Riders don't really approve of me," he said quietly after a pause. "My father wasn't a Rider and Riders are supposed to marry other Riders. I'm not exactly a catch to them."

"That's rough," Pidge said.

Keith shrugged. "It is what it is. I get to fly Red so it could be worse."

"So," Hunk drawled out, "What do you think of Lance?"

Pidge elbowed Hunk in the side and gave him a pointed look. Hunk just shrugged and kept on.

"You've met him now and I was just wondering if maybe you's changed your mind about your future prospects or anything?"

Keith frowned and turned to Hunk. "Do you really think a prince would want to marry me?" He asked forcefully. "I am a half-breed dragon rider. I am hot headed and impulsive and short tempered. I am better suited for being alone with Red for the rest of my life than dragging someone else down with me."

As Keith turned back away from them, Hunk and Pidge exchanged an uneasy look between themselves.

Then Lance's voice called out weakly from Red's back. "You are a catch, Keith."

Keith flushed a brilliant red and said, "You don't even know me."

Lance leaned over a little and braced himself against one of Red's spines. "I know enough to know that you are worth someone great," he said. "You broke into a Galra prison to save someone you had never met for no reward or anything."

"Yeah," Pidge said. "You helped me and you weren't even supposed to worry about anyone other than Lance."

Hunk nodded along. "Plus it is really easy to see how much you care for Red. You are really gentle with her."

Keith shrugged but didn't say anything else for a few minutes before he said softly, "Thanks."

Lance dropped back down to where he had been laying. "How long until we gat back?"

Keith thought for a moment. "Maybe two or three more days at this point."

Hunk glanced up at Lance. "Lance, can you hold out for that much longer?"

For a little while there was no answer until he said in a small voice, "I don't know, I've never been away for this long before." No one said anything until he spoke again. "Maybe if I die, the sea will get her power back."

Hunk gasped but Lance continued.

"The ocean should have never created me," he said, quiet but angry. "If not for me, the ocean would still be protecting my city and my people would be free of Zarkon and my father would still be alive."

"Stop," Keith said suddenly. "Talking like that won't help anything now."

"Yeah Lance," Hunk said. "Your father loved you and wouldn't have given you up for anything, so don't disrespect him by going on like this."

Lance huffed but remained silent and no one spoke for a long while and Keith went back to scanning the trees and Pidge and Hunk walked silently side-by-side.

They kept like this for a while until Red stopped suddenly and tilted her head to the side before lifting her head suddenly and growling.

Keith rushed to her and put a hand on her nose. "What is it?" She flicked her tail irritably and shifted her feet, nudging Keith back a little bit. "I think she hears someone coming. The Galra soldiers probably caught up to us."

"What do we do?" Pidge asked.

Keith took a deep breath as he thought for a second. "If they caught up to us this quickly they are definitely on horseback so there is no way we can outrun them."

"Can we hide and throw them off of our trail?" Hunk asked.

Keith gestured to Red. "I don't think they will have a difficult time finding a bright red dragon out here and trying to cover our tracks will take to much time."

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other and then Hunk said, "So what do we do?"

"We fight."

Hunk and Pidge gaped at Keith and Lance spoke up quietly from Red's back, "Keith, buddy this is a very bad plan."

Keith began pulling his weapons from where they were strapped onto Red's side. "It looks like this is the only plan we have right now."

He pulled out a sword and a few knives along with a bow and small quiver of arrows.

"I have my sword," Keith said. These are the only weapons I have with me."

Pidge took the knives from him. "I don't think I could lift that sword."

Hunk grabbed up the bow. "I know how to shoot a bow!" he said happily.

Keith shook his head. "This will be close combat, so you won't be able to use the bow. I shouldn't have gotten it out."

Hunk's face fell and he eyed the sword warily. "Were you not paying attention yesterday when I clearly said I couldn't fight? Because that still stands. I have no idea how to use a sword, even theoretically."

Keith picked the sword up and handed it to him. "We don't have time for this."

Hunk took the sword in shaky hands. "I'm just saying that I'm more likely to make the situation worse than better."

Keith sighed. "Look, there are probably just a couple of them since they reached us so quickly and they think that Red is very injured, even dead. We have the element of surprise because of her and she will help where she can. We will be okay."

Hunk nodded and walked to where Pidge was testing out the weight of her knives.

Keith began quickly putting the bow back and he called out ti Lance, "Will you be okay up there for the time being?" There was no answer. "He probably went back to sleep," Keith said to himself.

Keith looked over to where Pidge was swinging the knives through he air and Hunk was switching the sword from hand to hand.

The trees were too tight for Red to maneuver easily so she nestled herself in the trees.

It didn't take long before they could hear the sounds of approaching horses and the clogging of armor.

When the Galran soldiers broke through the trees, Keith was standing poised and ready with Pidge behind one shoulder with a confident look on her face and a nervous shift to her feet while Hunk stood behind his other shoulder gripping his sword with a shaky hand.

There were two soldiers on horseback. One was broad shouldered, obviously hardened by battle and the other was small with a sly shift to his eyes and a cruel face. They took barely a breath to take in their surroundings before they sprang into action.

Keith parried a quick blow from the smaller one as he jumped from his horse as Red knocked the big one off of his horse. He immediately recovered and went after Hunk and Pidge, forcing them outside of the range of Red's tail.

Pidge ducked under the soldier's sword and Hunk made a clumsy jab at him.

Keith had the smaller soldier on the ground with hardly any exertion. He then turned to Hunk and Pidge where they were struggling under the expert swordsmanship of the large soldier.

"You two take the small one!" Keith shouted as he ran over and blocked a blow that was headed straight for Pidge's back.

They nodded and backed away to the smaller soldier who was picking himself off the ground.

Pidge was quick, darting under his arms and around his back while Hunk posed a formidable opponent based on his strength alone.

The soldier, already weakened from Keith's blow was taken down by a hit in the back of the knee from Pidge's knife and a heavy downward swing from Hunk's sword.

As he went down, they turned to see Keith, disarmed in the grip of the other soldier and the soldier's sword about to come down on his head.

Neither Pidge nor Hunk had any chance of making it to him on time, but before anyone could even scream, there was a loud thud and the soldier slumped to the ground.

Keith staggered back and stared stunned at the soldier on the ground until his cooking pot came rolling across the ground.

He looked back to Hunk and Pidge who were equally as confused. Then he looked back at the pot and then over to Red.

Lance was sitting propped against Red's spines with a smirk on his face and before anyone could speak, he slumped back down.

Keith paused for a moment to let them catch their breath before he said, "Hunk, Pidge, get their horses so that we can take this at a faster pace."

They nodded and turned to locate where the horses had wandered to while Keith stripped the soldiers of the weapons and secured them against a tree.

When he was done he stood and walked to where Hunk was standing beside Red, the horses' reigns gripped tightly in their hands.

"I think Lance fell asleep again," Hunk said. "He hasn't said anything since we stopped fighting."

Keith nodded. "I'll check on him while I put these weapons up," he said holding up the weapons he had taken from the soldiers.

"Do you really need any more swords?" Hunk asked with a raised eyebrow.

Keith gave him an unimpressed look before he said, "Why don't you help Pidge catch the other horse." Then he turned and began putting the weapons away.

After he had finished, he climbed up Red's side to where Lance was laying.

At first it looked like he was just sleeping again, but as Keith looked closer, he could see that Lance was shaking all over. Nit the light tremble from before, but a noticeable shiver from head to toe. Also, his breathing was so shallow as to almost be undetectable and his a sheen of sweat covered his forehead.

"Lance," Keith said with a slight panic in his voice. "Wake up."

Lance didn't stir and Hunk and Pidge with the other horse secure came up beside Red. "What's wrong?" Pidge asked.

"He looks terrible," Keith said. "He is sweaty and shaky and he won't wake up."

"Try shaking his shoulders, that's what worked this morning," Hunk said.

Keith nodded before he grabbed Lance by his shoulders and shook him. "Wake up," he said forcefully but Lance just groaned and didn't wake up.

Keith lay him back down and turned back to Hunk. "It's not working."

Hunk frowned. "Try again, louder and harder."

Keith grabbed Lance's shoulders again but paused before shaking him. Instead he leaned down and pressed his ear to Lance's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

He sat up and turned back to Hunk and Pidge, almost in a panic. "He's barely breathing and his heart is beating so slowly!"

Hunk started wringing his hands together. "He's probably never been this far away from the sea before! What do we do?" He asked, on the verge of tears.

"Can Red fly at all?" Pidge asked suddenly.

Keith furrowed his brow in confusion.

Pidge gestured to Red. "Could she get Lance back to Altea?"

"Maybe," Keith said as he turned and put a hand on Red's side to look at her wing. Red flexed her muscles and shifted her wing. "She wouldn't be able to carry all of us.

"You need to take Lance back to Altea on Red. Hunk and I can ride the horses back.

"No," Keith said.

"Keith, I don't like this either, but Lance will only get worse and I don't think he was much worse he can get," Hunk said.

Keith sat back for a second so he could think before he started digging through one of the packs on Red's back. He found what he was looking for then he jumped down beside Hunk and Pidge.

"Here," he said, sticking his hand out. Sitting in his palm was a shimmery black dragon scale. '

Hunk took it from him and said, "What is this for?"

Keith turned and pointed to the large mountain in the distance. "Walk towards that mountain peak until you reach the river. When you get there, throw this into the water."

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other and Pidge said, "Why?"

"Shiro would have known to take the princess to the Riders," he said. "This scale will call my mentor, Kolivan, and he will take you to them."

"Okay, we can do that," Hunk said.

Keith nodded before turning and climbing back onto Red's back. "I know you are still hurting, girl, but he is not going to last much longer if we don't get him back."

Red growled low in her throat before she shifted her legs and stretched her wings out a little bit.

Keith scanned the trees. "It's too tight here to get into the air," he said. "We're going to have to climb. Hunk, Pidge, back up!"

Hunk and Pidge who had just mounted their horses made their way from where Red was readying herself to pounce.

Keith scrambled back and sat behind Lance before he pulled him to his chest and held on tightly. "Head towards the mountain and trow the scale into the stream!"

There was a moment's pause before Red jumped up as quick as a shot and leapt onto a large tree and began scaling up.

Once she reached the top, she pause with the tree bending beneath her weight and spread her wings. Keith braced himself and then Red jumped into the air and took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I'm so sorry. I got back from Ireland in May and the day after I went to work. I was working 12 hour shifts and then I moved to Missouri and then I moved back. It was a hectic summer. Then I started school back up and it has been a crazy semester. I'm taking 18 hours plus choir plus chamber choir plus I'm in a musical and I have no time. I've been working on this chapter all semester but I just have no time. The only time I have to write is during one of my classes so for this semester my updates will be few and far between. Sorry! Love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. The Smell of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance would make it, Keith was sure of it, and when he did, and all this mess with the Galra was over with, Keith just might kiss him.

Keith had his head tilted back and his eyes closed as they flew through the air. There was something calming about the rush of the wind and the steady beat of Red's wings that could calm even the most stressful of situations.

It was cold this high up, so shortly after they had ascended, Keith grabbed a thick blanket from one of the bags on Red's side and put it over Lance who was still unconscious and leaning against his chest.

He hadn't woken up yet, but Keith kept checking his pulse and it was slowly crawling itself up to normal. He wasn't shivering as badly as he had before, but Keith was still worried.

There was a part of him, though, that enjoyed the heat of Lance's back against his chest, but Keith shook those thoughts out of his chest.

He though of the kind things that Lance had said to him back in the forest, about him being worth something. He felt his cheeks burn with the memory. No one had ever said anything like that to him before.

He was not the most popular with the Riders. The only one of the "true Riders" as they called themselves who would have anything to do with Keith was Kolivan, and that was because he was assigned to be Keith's mentor. Kolivan didn't even want to train Keith, but he was required by Rider law because his dragon had mothered Red.

The other Riders who were Keith's age mocked him and called him small and weak and half-born.

But Lance had called him worthy. Not just worthy, but worth enough to marry a prince. Keith didn't know whether to laugh or cry or scoff at the thought.

He tightened his arm around Lance's chest that was slowly rising and falling in an increasingly stronger rhythm. Lance would make it, Keith was sure of it, and when he did, and all this mess with the Galra was over with, Keith just might kiss him.

Maybe.

If he could work up the courage.

Keith pressed his fingers to Lance's neck again to check his pulse when Lance twitched away with a breathy giggle.

"That tickles," he whispered in a sleepy voice.

Keith perked up and said, "You're awake!"

Lance tensed in his arms, realizing that he was flying on the back of a dragon in the arms of a man he barely knew. He grasped Keith's arm that was around him and turned his head around to catch a glance at Keith's face.

"Um, what is going on?" he asked. "Not that I mind waking up in the arms of a handsome man, but I have no idea what happened to get me here."

"You passed out and wouldn't wake up," Keith said, helping Lance situate himself so that they could speak to each other face to face. "Pidge said it was because you were too far away from the ocean."

Lance winced and scratched his cheek with the hand that was not holding on to Keith. "Yeah, that happens."

Keith let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "I noticed," he said. "You couldn't have mentioned that before you passed out?"

"Its not like it would have mattered," He said with a shrug. "Red was injured and we had no other way to get me to the sea any faster."

"Still, it would have been nice-"

"Wait," Lance said, cutting Keith off, "Where are Pidge and Hunk?"

Keith looked into the horizon and bit the inside of his cheek. "This was their idea," he said. "A pair of Galra soldiers attacked us and we captured their horses. They told me to take you back to Altea while they rode behind on the horses."

Lance glared at Keith. "So you left them to fend for themselves?"

"I had no other choice," Keith said quietly. "I left them with a way to get to the other Riders. I didn't want to leave them, but you were barely breathing, Lance."

Lance sighed. "Okay, sorry I know this is not an ideal situation, and I shouldn't get mad," he said. "I'm just mad at myself for putting you in a situation like that."

Keith tightened the hand around Lance reassuringly. "You are worth it," he said. "I've only known you for a little while and I can see that."

Lance looked away, but Keith could clearly see the blush staining his cheeks and burning his ears.

Lance cleared his throat. "How long until we get to Altea?"

Keith peered around Lance to scan the mountains on the horizon.

"At the pace we are going now I would say at least another half a day," he said. He leaned down a little to pat Red's side. "She can't fly as fast as usual because of her wing."

Lance rubbed along the smooth scales of her neck. "Thanks for helping me out, pretty lady," he said.

Keith watched Lance pet Red's scales and coo at her with hearts in his eyes.

Red gave a rumble of contentment at the soft petting and Keith melted further.

How could one man be so perfect?

Lance turned around and paused for a second when he caught Keith staring. His mouth quirked up into a grin and Keith quickly averted his eyes to the sky above.

"Was that rubbly sound good or bad?" Lance asked after a moment of silence.

Keith looked back to Lance. "It was good," he said with a gentle smile. "She likes you."

"Good," Lance stated before he turned back around and continued petting her. "If she likes me then I am one step closer to wooing you."

Keith sputtered behind him, but Lance gave no indication of whether or not he was joking. However, Keith could see the red tips of Lance's ears that made it seem like there was at least some truth in what he had said.

Keith fidgeted awkwardly for a moment before he spoke again just to break the silence. "I don't know if I told you, but your sister is probably with the Riders of Marmora with my brother," he said, "and the mustache guy."

Lance stopped his petting and shifted in his seat. "So she's safe?"

Keith nodded and then realized that Lance could not see him so he said, "Yes. My mentor, Kolivan, will keep her safe."

Lance nodded his head. "Good."

They lapsed into silence again until Lance leaned back again to settle against Keith's chest.

"I think I'm going to go back to sleep again," Lance said. "I'm still feeling a little weak."

"Good idea, Keith said, shifting so that they were both comfortable. "I'll wake you when I can see Altea."

Lance nestled in further and shifted around for a few minutes before his berthing evened out and he lay still.

Keith dropped his head to rest in Lance's hair as he watched the horizon.

-0-

"So I just throw it in?" Hunk asked.

Pidge rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Hunk, yes! Just throw it in. That is what Keith told us to do."

Hunk looked at the scale in his hand and then to the river in front of him and then to Pidge. "Okay, but what if it I do it wrong and we are stuck here? When Shiro had the other scale he threw it into the fire not water. What if Keith was in a hurry and accidentally told us the wrong thing? What if it is the wrong scale? What if this is the wrong river? What if-"

He was cut off when Pidge grabbed the scale from his hand and tossed it into the rushing water. "There, done."

Hunk made an offended squeak and turned to face her. "Why would you do that?" He ordered. "What if we are stuck here because of that?"

Pidge shrugged. "Better than being stuck here because we never did anything."

Hunk sighed and dropped his shoulders. "You are right," he said. "At least now there is a chance of something happening."

Pidge gave him an I-told-you-so look before sitting down on the bank of the river. "How long do you think it will take?"

Hunk thought for a second. "Last time it took all night, but I think we were farther away from the Riders so I don't know."

"Okay," Pidge said as she lay down in the grass behind her. "Then I am going to go to sleep until then." She closed her eyes and folded her hands behind her head.

Hunk looked back to the river worriedly before going over to check the horses who were tied up next to a tree, and he kept his ears open to the sound of beating wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, y'all. Its been so long. I am so sorry. I feel like such a heel. There is no excuse I suck and I will try to be better. I have more time this semester so hopefully I can finish this before the summer. Leave a comment it you enjoyed or if you just want to chat.   
> Love y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in philosophy class and I have no idea where it is going. Hope you liked it! Comment please!!


End file.
